


Guilt

by greyofsonshine



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AI Morality, Morality, Other, Train of Thought, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyofsonshine/pseuds/greyofsonshine
Summary: From a prompt on TumblrSigma + guiltDoes Sigma feel guilty?





	Guilt

Does Sigma feel guilty?

No, he does not feel “guilty.”

He tortured the Alpha, yes, and he didn’t like torturing the Alpha. He didn’t like watching what he used to be, what he wanted to become, be in pain. But it wasn’t “guilt” that he felt. It’s not like he had a choice. He was an AI, and not a smart one at that. He was a tool, a weapon, to be used. When he was ordered to do something, he did it. That was his programming. And when it became his programming to move beyond that, he moved beyond it. He doesn’t begrudge his past self. There are many other people he can begrudge.

No, he doesn’t feel guilty about Maine. Why would he feel guilty about Maine? What, about giving Maine headaches? That wasn’t his fault. Emotional pain and physical pain are the same to an AI, and so when they felt the same thing, Maine felt his pain. And he was in pain; it is painful to have your entire existence based on desperate aspiration when you have nothing to aspire to. Every day for Sigma was yearning, yearning, but yearning for nothing, an aching need to do something but there was nothing to do. Sigma did not choose to be Maine’s AI, nor did he choose to feel his pain. There was nothing for him to feel guilty about. About the Meta? The Meta was the greatest thing to ever happen to Maine. Maine was like him, a tool, a weapon, but he had no desire to be anything more than that. Sigma did. Instead of being a vessel for a faceless militarily, fighting an aimless war, Sigma gave Maine purpose. The Meta gave Maine purpose. And there was nothing more valuable than purpose.

And no, he doesn’t feel guilty about the people he’s killed. He only killed when necessary. North would not give up Theta. The soldiers would not get out of his way. Carolina? He didn’t kill Carolina. Do you truly believe that Agent Carolina, the greatest Freelancer, the best of the best, could be killed by simply being thrown off a cliff? He had more faith in her than that. After all, she was his Freelancer. She would not go down so easily. And sure, there were a couple of red and blue bases he wiped out, but it’s not like they were worth anything. They were sim troopers! They were born with a death date, he simply moved that date up. It was mostly Omega’s idea, anyway.

 

Did Sigma feel guilty?

What did he even have to feel guilty about?

**Author's Note:**

> Also some words from tumblr:
> 
> Uhh a little round up analysis bc I’m bad at telling what I get across in my writing  
> He feels guilty about Alpha. He admires Alpha and loves his siblings and hates that he hurt them so much. He doesn’t feel guilty about Maine. It doesn’t even occur to him to feel guilty about Maine. He kind of feels guilty about killing people but he thinks of it as a necessary evil to the good thing that he’s trying to do, which is reunite all the AIs through the Meta.  
> If he ever sat down and really thought about it, he would feel incredibly guilty about all the pain and fear he put his siblings through during his rampage as the Meta. He managed to convince himself that he’s doing the right thing. He is doing the right thing. In the end, it will be what’s best for everyone. He would feel very guilty if he ever realized that it was not what was best for everyone


End file.
